As a conventional electric connection box having fuse cavities, an electric connection box disclosed in PLT 1 is cited. FIG. 14 is a perspective view showing a main portion of the conventional electric connection box in a fuse non-attached condition. FIG. 15 is a perspective showing a condition in which a fuse is attached to the electric connection box of FIG. 14.
The conventional electric connection box 5 shown in FIG. 14 has a fuse cavity 51 into which the fuse 6 can be inserted from the upper side. A pair of cavity terminals 52 project from an inner bottom face of the fuse cavity 51. When the fuse 6 shown in FIG. 15 is inserted into the fuse cavity 51, a pair of fuse terminals (not shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15) accommodated in a housing 61 of the fuse 6 come into contact with the pair of cavity terminals 52 and are electrically connected thereto.
Citation List
Patent Literature
[PLT 1] JP-A-2004-64871